Assassin & Amour
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Une mission ordinaire pour deux assassins... Mais le goût du sang de l'un mettrait-il l'autre en danger ? AphroditeXDeathMask, Yaoi.


Voici la toute première fic que je post sur ce site. Elle concernera Aphrodite et DeathMask, un de mes couples préférés je dois dire ^^

Diclaimer: Les personnes ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, **M. Kurumada** les garde jalousement pour lui tout seul !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

.

Assassin et Amour

* * *

**Les absents sont assassinés à coups de langue.**

* * *

Cette histoire commence lors d'un après-midi pluvieux. Lorsque deux assassins ont été convoqués par le Grand Pope...

Aphrodite était déjà, attendant le Pope, lorsque DeathMask arriva.

-Tiens la poiscaille... Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question...

-Bonjours Chevaliers.

Le Poisson et le Cancer se hâtèrent de s'agenouiller en direction du trône où le grand Pope venait de s'assoir.

-Je vous ai fait venir pour une mission importante... Il existe en France deux hommes qui sont en mesures de causer de graves dommages au Sanctuaire: monsieur Paolino Gimenèz et monsieur Antonio Idalgo. Ses hommes sont intelligents. Ils ont partagés toutes les informations qu'ils possédaient et sont très bien protégés. Votre mission...

-...Si vous l'accepter, le coupa Aphrodite avec un sourire.

Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si s'était justement la veille que Shura et lui avaient regardés ''Mission Impossible''.

-Votre mission, continua le Grand pope comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, est de tuer ses deux hommes.

-On a besoin d'être deux pour ça? Demanda DeathMask.

-Ils ont reçu de nombreuses menaces et il y a eu de nombreuses tentatives d'assassinats contre eux. Si l'un d'entre eux apprend que l'autre est mort, il deviendra matériellement impossible de l'atteindre avant qu'il ne divulgue tut sur le Sanctuaire. Vous travaillerez donc ensemble pour les éliminer.

-Je refuse ! S'emporta DeathMask.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Chevalier du Cancer, répliqua le Pope. Le sujet est donc clos.

Trois jours plus tard, dans une chambre d'hôtel, en France...

Aphrodite était seul pour l'instant. Il avait suivi sa cible toute la journée et maintenant que l'homme était retourné chez lui, il était rentré à l'hôtel.

Angelo n'était pas encore là. D'ailleurs, le Poisson avait l'impression qu'il l'évitait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi: après tout, ils étaient amis et il était le seul avec Shura à connaître son vrai nom. Pourtant, depuis qu'ils étaient là, Angelo lui avait à peine adressé la parole. Comme s'il n'appréciait pas de faire cette mission avec lui.

D'accord, tout assassin qu'il était, Aphrodite préférait travailler seul. Mais quand même !...

Enfin, alors qu'il partait à la douche, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Angelo entra.

-Salut, lança-t-il.

Le Cancer se débarrassa rapidement de la couche supérieure de ses vêtements humides sous l'œil faussement désintéressé mais appréciateur d'Aphrodite.

-Quoi de neuf?

-Il y a une faille dans leurs sécurités, révéla l'italien.

-Bien. Je n'ai plus qu'à en trouver une aussi pour que tout soit réglé.

* * *

_Plus tard, en début de soirée..._

Le Poisson était encore en train de monopoliser la salle de bain quand Angelo lui cria de venir.

Le Cancer était devant la télévision. Les images et les mots mirent un certain temps avant d'arriver jusqu'au Poisson. Un accident de la route... Un camion-citerne contre la voiture d'un riche industriel... Antonio Idalgo, mort sur le coup...

Quand il comprit l'ampleur de la catastrophe, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Même si la mort de son ''associé'' était accidentelle, Paolino Gimenèz allait être impossible à approcher. Impossible à tuer.

Le téléphone de la chambre sonna. Angelo sortit de sa torpeur pour aller décrocher. Puis, après un regard d'avertissement pour son compagnon, il brancha le haut-parleur.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la voix du Pope.

-Accident de la route, répondit le Cancer.

-Vous-y êtes pour quelque chose?

-Non, répondit Aphrodite. J'ai laissé Idalgo quand il est monté dans sa voiture.

-La mission est compromise. Rentrer au Sanctuaire.

-Et Gimenèz?

-Laissez tomber, on trouvera autre chose.

Et le Pope raccrocha.

-Il aurait pu dire _''au revoir''_, grogna le Poisson.

Il commença à rassembler ses affaires, puis vit qu'Angelo n'avait pas bouger.

-Eh oh ! Angelo, t'as entendu ce qu'il a dit?

-Oui.

Le Cancer fouilla dans ses affaires, mais au lieu de commencer à les ranger, il récupéra sa tenue noir _''spéciale assassinat''_ et l'enfila.

-Angelo, qu'est-ce que tu...

-Pars devant, je te rejoindrais.

-Quoi? Pas question. Tu veux vraiment aller le tuer !

-C'est la mission.

-La mission est compromise !

-Je finis toujours mes missions...

Aphrodite soupira puis se changea lui aussi.

-Je viens avec toi alors.

-NON !

-Tu risque de te faire tuer si tu y va seul...

-Je refuse que tu m'accompagne !

-Désolé le crustacé. C'est soit je viens, soit personne n'y va.

-Tu es complètement fou !

-Pas plus que toi.

Bon gré, mal gré, l'italien fut bien obligé d'accepter l'accompagnement du Poisson.

Plus tard, le soir...

-T'as qu'à m'attendre ici, commença le Cancer.

-Rêve !

Ils étaient entrés dans la propriété par la faille qu'avait trouvée Angelo. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer de faire renoncer le Poisson.

-Tu risque ta vie !

-Aurait-tu peur pour moi?

L'italien se détourna. Peur de ce qu'il était capable de faire au Suédois surtout. Mais il ne dit rien et avança vers la maison silencieuse. Enfin, qui aurait été silencieuse sans le bruit de pas de tous les gardes qui patrouillaient.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils atteignirent enfin une chambre gardée par deux hommes.

-Je prends celui de gauche, murmura Aphrodite.

Ça alla très vite. Le Poisson brisa la nuque du sien, Angelo coupa la gorge de l'autre.

-Gimenèz doit être derrière, murmura à nouveau Aphrodite. Heu... Angelo?

Le Cancer regardait tranquillement sa victime se vider de son sang. Mais ce qui fit frissonner le suédois, ce fut le sourire mauvais qui illuminait son visage et ses yeux devenus soudainement écarlate. Il le repoussa brutalement et ouvrit la porte, sans se soucier de la discrétion.

Aphrodite le suivit à l'intérieur de la chambre. Avant qu'il n'est pu dire quelque chose, le Cancer avait sauté sur le maître des lieux, le coupant presque en deux (au sens propre du terme). Des cris retentirent de sa femme qui venait de voir brutalement son mari perdre la vie. L'italien s'approcha d'elle, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Aphrodite lui agrippa le bras.

- C'est finit Angelo. On devait seulement le tuer lui.

Mais en voyant le regard du crustacé, il comprit que son ami ne s'arrêterait pas.

-Partez, ordonna-t-il à la veuve qui lui obéit en courant. Angelo, il faut qu'on par...

Le coup qu'il reçut à l'estomac l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Il bascula en arrière, glissant sur le sang de la victime. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la main du Cancer lui agrippa la gorge.

Il se mit à paniquer quand il comprit qu'Angelo allait le tuer. A cet instant, il avait l'air complètement fou. Les deux mains lui serraient maintenant le cou, il commençait à manquer d'air. Il essaya de se dégager mais Angelo était plus fort que lui. Des points noirs commençaient à danser devant ses yeux. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Péniblement, il parvient à articuler:

-Death... Mask...

Curieusement, entendre son surnom fit réagir l'italien. Aphrodite ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis qu'il connaissait son vrai nom. Il le lâcha et se releva. Il entendit le Poisson toussant en respirant, puis deux gardes entrèrent dans la pièce. Après les avoir tués, il revient vers le suédois qu'il força à se relever.

-Bouge ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit.

* * *

Aphrodite jeta un regard à Angelo avant d'achever de se dévêtir et d'entrer dans l'eau glaciale. L'italien était assis contre la paroi de la falaise, ses yeux fixant le vague, ne disant rien. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leurs fuites. Aphrodite avait préféré se taire: sa gorge ne supporterait pas une nouvelle attaque.

Grâce à leur réussite ''discrète'', ils avaient dû fuir sans repasser par l'hôtel, sans se changer. Ils étaient en pleine nature, sans argent et nourriture, ils avaient désobéit aux ordres du Pope et aucun moyens de le contacter pour lui expliquer la situation... Mais à part ça, tout allait pour le mieux !

A cette liste, Aphrodite rajoutait comme problème le fait que son compagnon (et meilleur ami) avait failli le tuer, qu'il était couvert de sang et que son cou lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

Aussi, après tout une nuit de marche, il avait décrété une pause au pied d'une falaise où coulait une petite rivière. Il pourrait ainsi se laver un peu et calmer la douleur. Il rinça donc rapidement ses habits et, après les avoir étendus au soleil, plongea sous l'eau pour achever de se laver. D'accord, l'eau froide n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus efficace mais il aurait au moins l'impression d'être propre.

Il resta un certain bout de temps sous l'eau. Étant de signe aquatique, il n'avait aucun mal à rester sous l'eau sans respirer. Quand il se décida enfin à remonter à la surface, il frissonnait et espérait surtout pouvoir dormir un peu avant de repartir.

-Tu peux rester combien de temps sous l'eau?

Il sursauta et avala une bonne gorgé d'eau. Angelo était enfin sortie de sa léthargie et le regardait, calmement assis sur la berge, sans aucune gêne alors que le Poisson était complètement nu sous l'eau.

-En quoi ça te regarde? Tu comptes me tuer autrement que par strangulation?

Le visage de son ami se ferma.

-Je suis désolé pour hier, je…

-Mais s'est quoi ton problème à la fin? Pourquoi t'as voulu me tuer?

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'accompagner...

-C'est une excuse?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir? Savoir pourquoi je tue autant d'innocents? Parce que dès que je vois du sang, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est tuer, lâcha froidement le Cancer. Et si je ne voulais pas que tu m'accompagne, c'est parce que j'avais peur de m'en prendre à toi!

Un silence s'installa, le temps que le suédois comprenne bien le sens de ses paroles.

-Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, murmura l'italien.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'Aphrodite, entrant dans l'eau sans s'en soucier et laissa leurs lèvres se frôler, simple caresse qui exprimait pourtant ses sentiments.

-Désolé, déclara-t-il ensuite en voulant s'éloigner.

Aphrodite l'en empêcha.

-Pourquoi désolé? Pour avoir failli me tuer ou pour le baiser?

-Je...

-Moi, je ne t'en veux pas.

Et il l'embrassa.

-Ti amo... murmura finalement l'italien.

* * *

-Votre conduite a été plus qu'INTOLERABLE !

Les deux chevaliers baissèrent un peu plus la tête, bien qu'aucun des deux n'en éprouvaient aucunes hontes.

-Vous avez désobéit à des ordres directs, avez été recherché par toutes les police pour un assassinat SANS DISCRETION et disparut pendant plusieurs jours dans la nature ! Cela fait beaucoup pour deux chevaliers d'or !

Le représentant d'Athéna continua de libérer sa colère tandis qu'Aphrodite et Angelo échangeaient des regards et des sourires, pas du tout impressionné.

Enfin, le Pope finit sa tirade en leur déclarant:

-Allez dans vos Temples. Je vous ferais savoir votre punition plus tard.

Il les regarda partir en ayant la désagréable impression qu'ils se foutaient complètement de se qu'il venait de dire.

* * *

-Tu entres? Demanda Aphrodite.

-Et pourquoi?

Les deux golds se tenaient devant le douzième Temple.

-Tu m'as promis quelque chose, tu te souviens ? Un lit, c'est plus confortable que des cailloux...

-C'est vrai. Mais avec toi, on oublie tout ce qui ne va pas.

Il l'embrassa avant de se laisser entraîner à l'intérieur...

Fin

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Tiny ~


End file.
